


Watch the Whole World Burn

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Arson, Fire, M/M, Psychoteeth, pyromaniacs, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There they were, their little arsonist crew of six, in an empty high school in the middle of the night, preparing to burn it all down.</p><p>They shouldn't be surprised they got to this.</p><p>Or, the one where the AH crew are lovable but slightly insane arsonists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the Whole World Burn

Michael gave Gavin a shove as he ducked into the empty classroom, eyes expertly scanning it over as best he could in the darkness. He gave Geoff a quick nod and the man offered him a cocky smile in return, raising an eyebrow as if in challenge.

‘Got a problem with it?’ he smirked, placing a hand on his hip as Michael laughed quietly.

‘Not in the slightest. I like it, actually,' he replied quietly, arm automatically reaching out to snake around Gavin’s wrist, who was moving away with his hammer held absentmindedly in his hand. ‘Don’t do that, baby.’ 

Gavin pouted at him, obediently moving back to his side. ‘Was just gunna break the window,' he murmured, and Michael raked him over with his eyes, narrowing them as he leaned in and kissed him.

‘Later.’ His promise was heavy, and Gavin moaned quietly into the kiss.

Geoff took this moment to crack his fist against the locker in the hallway, startling the two men into breaking apart. ‘Asshole,’ Michael growled, and Geoff just smirked at him again.

‘Oops,’ he offered insincerely.

Michael rolled his eyes and was about to reply when Ray coughed, leaning casually in the doorway as they all looked to him. He sauntered in, raised an eyebrow at the three of them, and looked around the room in an exaggeratedly interested expression.

‘Well, I mean it’s _nice,_ but I was under the impression we were going to burn the whole place down, not just the room,' he said, glancing up at the three men in feigned confusion. His expression immediately turned to amusement when Michael just shoved him, pushing past with a glare that did nothing to cover the smile threatening to spread. ‘Sorry to interrupt, I guess.’ 

‘Shut it,’ Michael muttered. He exited the room and into the abandoned hallway, and he could make out the silhouette of Jack at the end of the corridor. He heard Gavin, Ray and Geoff follow him but was focused on approaching the man ahead.

He arrived and greeted him, glancing around and appraising the room they were in. ‘I like this place.’

Jack heard the tremor of excitement in his voice. ‘I’ll say. It’s so big, so beautiful.’ 

‘So ready to burn.’ Michael laughed.

Ray, who’d followed with Gavin in tow, joined in the conversation. ‘It smells like teen spirit. And sweat.’

‘Sums up all high schools, in my opinion,’ Ryan added, jogging down the stairs.

‘And I can’t wait to send it up in flames,’ Geoff supplied.

‘Fucking pryos, the lot of you,’ Jack muttered, but he had a smile on his face.

Geoff reached out and whacked him. ‘Like we aren’t all arsonists,' he shot back, and Jack had nothing to say to that. Geoff cracked his knuckles and nodded to the group around him. ‘We ready to do this?’ he asked, and was met with affirmative responses all around.

‘We’re always ready,’ Michael said, and Gavin’s hand entwined with his as the two of them and Ray headed down the hallway they’d come down. Geoff and Ryan slunk out of the door and Jack climbed the stairs, sliding out the window and climbing up the pipe to take his position as watchmen on the rooftop. He watched as the Lads climbed out the first floor window of the high school and snuck towards the van they’d backed up to the main building. Jack peered through his binoculars at the gate they’d come through,,reassuringhimself that they’d shut it completely and the damage to the lockthey’d broken was as minimal as possible, and hopefully not obvious to any civilians.

Soon, it wouldn’t matter, but for now he was taking his job seriously. He shook his head and wondered where their little crew would be without him. Well, aside from in the joint by now, the idiots. But they were his idiots, and he was just as much at risk as they were, so he kept a diligent eye out as the remaining crew began unloading the items.

Gasoline, kerosene, petroleum – any and all types of fire accelerants they could get their hands on. Stay lit lighters, lighter fuel, long trails of soaked rope. Hell, the occasional pipe bomb, just to spike things up a bit. It could be a catastrophe if handled the wrong way, it was _highly_ illegal and would get them thrown in prison in a second if they ever got caught, and that’s just how they liked it.

Ray, Michael and Gavin did most of the grunt work, moving the heavier equipment while Geoff and Ryan ordered them around and Jack kept an eye out. Gavin, who would normally not be allowed near anything that could be remotely considered dangerous, treated the equipment with as much care as he used with the Phantom.

Ryan’s job was to figure out where to buy said equipment from and how much to buy so as to not raise suspicions, and Geoff was the guy in charge of buying what they did. They both did a bloody good job of it, establishing and maintaining many useful, no-questions-asked connections.

But for the times that buying was out of the question, well, they had no qualms with stealing. Ryan also figured out what they could steal and where to steal from, and often got Ray- who was stealthy and fast- to help Geoff with the actual heists. Unethical acquirement was their main source of flammable items, since not many people were willing to sell possible accelerants to somewhat questionable characters, especially when the town had been victim to several mysterious cases of arson lately.

Regardless of potential setbacks, they managed. They managed _well._ They each had their jobs, and they were damn good at what they did.

Ray was thinking something along those lines as he and Gavin manhandled the first of the barrels through the empty corridor of the highschool. Ryan and Geoff were at their backs, another barrel on the way. As soon as it was down Geoff grabbed the first barrel and tilted it on its side, popping the lid and allowing some of the liquid to splash out. He started pouring it in a thick trail through the main corridors, making sure to soak everything and anything he could. Michael would be following soon, with smaller, handheld cans, making sure to douse everything Geoff missed and ensure that it would all burn.

Ryan grabbed the barrel he and Geoff had just deposited, moving to go to the other main corridor. Gavin picked up a smaller fuel can and followed him, essentially doing the same job as Michael but at Ryan’s back. Ray returned to the van to get bundles of fuel soaked cloth, just something to help the fire start and grow into what would hopefully be an insane inferno. He shivered as he thought about it, the excitement and apprehension filling his veins and burning in its kind of ownflame.

The feeling they got from what they did never faded, not for a single one of them, and it’s what led to them being at the high school in the middle of the night, preparing to burn it all down.

It had all started with Geoff, Ray supposed, who’d been a lone arsonist before Michael and Gavin had joined him, their own pre-existingarsonist duo. He didn’t know what happened to the two to get them into their somewhat fucked up, destructive little relationship, and he never wanted to. He knew they got some kind of weird arousal from it, from the destruction and anarchy that fed into their weird dom sub thing, and that was already too much information for the Puerto Rican.

(It had started, one night, when Michael had followed his boyfriend and discovered him setting fire to a field and figured out the truth- where he’d disappeared to all those nights, the obsession with the fireplace, the constant burn scars. Gavin had begged Michaelnot to tell anyone and Michael had put a finger over his lips, taken the lighter from Gavin’s shaking handsand set fire to where the field was not yet alight, whispering, ‘I’d burn this whole world down for you.’

To which, staring out at the destruction they’d created together, Gavin had replied, ‘Then show me.’)

Ray, however, had always been a pyromaniac, and it took absolutely no convincing for him to upgrade to arsonist once he shadowed the mysterious group one trip and discovered their little extracurricular activities. They’d accepted him easily, and he fit right in with the mischievous lads and instantly forged a solid friendship with Geoff.

Jack came next, and it took a while for him to be convinced. He had a heart of gold and hated hurting anything, but there was something about standing in front of a wall of flame with your insane, idiotic friends, a burning wall of destruction that you know _you_ created. The thrill that ran through you as you started to run, to get the hell out before anyone caught you and if you planned it just right, towatch it from a distance… It was indescribable, and Jack grew to love it as the rest of them did.

And finally came Ryan. The maddest, craziest bastard out of the whole crew. He turned their small scale arson into what bordered on (what probably _was)_ terrorism, and he didn’t give a single fuck about it. None of them did, too caught up in the thrill of it.

Ray was pulled from his thoughts as he admired his work, assessing the liquid trail with an experienced eye. When he was satisfied, he turned to do the same to the following rooms, just casual classrooms that branched off the corridors. It didn’t take him too long, engrossed in dousing the room and preparing it, and soon he heard the sounds of Michael and Geoff having a whispered conversation with each other as he worked his way towards them.

‘-and I’m telling you, the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen,’ Geoff finished, eyes sparkling as he splashed liquid from the nearly empty barrel along the classroom.

‘Yeah?’ Michael replied, distracted by Ray’s entrance.

‘You guys got tabs on Ryan and Vav?’ Ray asked, nostrils flaring automatically at the overpowering stench of gasoline.

Geoff nodded. ‘They’re doing the other main building, and the rest of it in between is up to both of us. It’s all connected, and Michael and I have done this half, so Rye and Gav should be nearly done their half. You added some extras?’

Ray hummed. ‘I did indeed. Word from Jack?’

‘All clear,’ Geoff confirmed.

‘Alright,’ Ray replied. ‘I’ll go follow their paths and double up if they need it. You and Michael good to finish up here?’

‘Dude, we’re already done,’ Michael laughed, and they slapped hands as Ray passed by. He turned to Geoff as the small Hispanic disappeared from sight, asking, ‘What the hell happened here?’ and gesturing to the smashed glass littering the floor in the hallway they made their way through.

Geoff shrugged. ‘Me and Gavin happened here.’

Michael snorted. ‘How’s that?’

‘It was locked. So, y’know.’

‘So…?’ Michael asked, looking at him dubiously. Geoff kept a straight face for a grand total of three seconds before it cracked.

‘I might have... gotten inside,' he admitted, a curve to his lips.

‘Yeah?’ Michael questioned, raising an eyebrow.

‘And, well. Trashed it.’

Michael looked at him for a second, meeting the tattooed man’s sleepy eyes before they burst into laughter. ‘You fucking asshole,' he laughed, shaking his head. ‘You would, wouldn’t you.’

‘Gav was the one that smashed the window!’ Geoff defended, putting his hands up. ‘He was the one that got in.’

He accepted the highfive Michael offered, still laughing.

‘I bet you told him to do it,' the Jersey boy accused.

‘I did no such thing. I just happened to mention that the office was locked and there was no way in, and, well. You know how he is.’

Michael hummed, a subconscious smirk tugging at his lips. ‘Yeah, I know how he is.’

‘Ew. Anyway, he so graciously let me in, and we fucked the place up,’ Geoff grinned.

‘I’d tell you not to encourage his destructive habits, but, you know. It’s kinda hot.’

Geoff just laughed and shook his head as Ryan entered. ‘Don’t need to know about you and Gav’s sex life.’

Gavin poked his head in the room, glaring suspiciously at the both of them. ‘What’s goin’ on?’ he demanded, looking between the two. Michael and Geoff just sniggered. Gavin stepped inside, smelling strongly like kerosene and swinging a hammer casually in one hand, his lighter dangling from the other. Michael gave him a once over, taking in the way his eyes were alight and how easily he held himself, confident in his element amongst the smashed glass and the promise of more destruction.

Michael reached a hand out and Gavin immediately walked to him, and when Michael pushed him into the wall and captured his lips in a kiss there was no objection, Gavin just submitting and allowing Michael’s dominant streak to flare.

‘Bitch,’ Michael growled, nipping at his lip. Gavin moaned and pushed at him, submissive and wanting, and god knows how far the two would have gone, uncaring of their audience, if Ray hadn’t chosen that moment to enter and clear his throat obnoxiously.

‘I love breaking you two up in moments like these,’ he said happily, ‘so I will. You know what time it is.’

‘Ray…’ Geoff whined, silently pleading for him not to do it, but Ray ignored him and tilted his head back, his cry of ‘Just blaze!’ ringing through the empty school.

‘Shut up, idiot,’ Michael shoved his shoulder and knocked the small Hispanic into Ryan. Annoyed, the older man growled at him, temper flaring. Michael met Ryan’s gaze and narrowed his eyes and both the boys, riled up by adrenaline and the excitement of what was about to happen, stepped towards each other, Ryan’s body tense and Michael’s fists raising.

It had only taken a few seconds to escalate, but it was nothing new, the heightened emotions from the adrenaline of their illegal activities demanding release in any way possible. Gavin simply laughed quietly and got between the two,breaking the eye contact and defusing the situation before it really escalated. Geoff cleared his throat and a moment later both Ryan and Michael were rolling their eyes and offering a smile to each other.

‘You’re lucky, Haywood,’ Michael directed at him, but the teasing was back in his voice.

‘Keep it coming, Jones, see where it gets you,’ Ryan replied.

Geoff groaned and crossed his arms. ‘If you two are done?’ Gavin just giggled and pulled Michael to him, the auburn haired man immediately wrapping his arm around his waist possessively. Geoff pulled out his phone and messaged Jack, nodding at the response he got before tucking his phone away and raising an eyebrow at the boys watching him. ‘Alright, he’s moved the van to behind the hill. We’re set.’

He needed say nothing more, and Ray crowed as they headed out into the hallway. ‘What’s the plan, boss?’

‘You, down the corridor to the left and upstairs, start it at three points;the first classroom, the fourth, and the seventh. That’ll spread it. Hit the hallways as you go, three points, in front of whatever classrooms you don’t hit. Then run downstairs, do exactly the same but from the opposite direction. If it’s catching up too fast, stop lighting and run.You all know the drill. So upstairs and downstairs, and out the window in the seventh. Meet at the hill.’

‘I’m the fastest here, don’t worry ‘bout me,' he boasted, and Geoff laughed before turning to Ryan.

‘You wanna hit the corridor classrooms opposite? Same plan, the layout is the same for the main buildings. Start on the upstairs and light it at first, fourth and seventh, same as Ray, then get downstairs as quick as you can and hit the exact same spots. Out the window on seventh, but get it burning nice and bright first, right?’

Ryan nodded his assent.

‘R and R connection!’ Ray stage whispered.

‘Okay. Michael, Gavin, you hit the side buildings, C and D block. Hit every second classroom, there’s only eight. The layouts are identical to each other but different to the main buildings, but it’s simple enough. Out the windows, meet at the hill with everyone else.’

Michael nodded for the both of them, Gavin just resting his head on Michael’s shoulder.

‘Alright. I’m in the office and Jack is in the cafeteria, we know our plan. It’s almost three am now. We’ll get in place, text each other: the same as usual. Make sure everyone’s in place no problems and once it’s three am, and everyone’s got the okay, we light. Any questions?’

Ryan just chuckled as Ray pulled a mock salute. ‘We got it, boss.’

Geoff whacked him on the back of the head and looked around the group. ‘Alright, you just gunna stand there all day?’ He levelled his gaze and smirked.‘Let’s burn this baby!’

With that everyone separated, each running silently to their respective positions. At two fifty eight am they were all in place, buzzing with that familiar, nervous excitement. Geoff sent off an affirmative text.

**Everybody in place? – DG**

A moment later he started receiving replies.

**And ready to JUH BLAY! – X-Ray**

**In place and ready to roll. – Mogar**

**Ready as dicks, dude. – Vav**

**Affirmative. – Rye-Bread**

**Let’s get this started - Beardo**

**Gavin, you asshole. – Rye-Bread**

**Hmm? – Vav**

**You changed my signature. Fucking “Rye-Bread”, goddamn it. – Rye-Bread**

**Ily Rye– Vav**

**Oi. – Mogar**

**Sorry, Michael.- Vav**

**Well I love you too, Gavin. ;) – Rye-Bread**

**Ryan you fucking asshole I will beat the shit out of you. – Mogar**

**Pay attention, assholes, one minute. – DG**

The next minute passed in tense silence, and as soon as their synchronised watches hit three am, the chaos started. Ray cheered as he lit the first mark, grinning to himself as he hit the next few in quick succession. Ryan laughed maniacally as he started lighting his own points, dropping two stay-lit lighters just for extra fun as he ran, lighting mark after mark and feeling the heat whoosh as the fire started burning in his wake.

Across the building, Gavin cheered too, leaning to light each mark and nearly singing his eyebrows off. He pelted full force, barely stopping to help the blaze because it was taking care of itself, and when he turned to glance at his work before he jumped out the window the fire was crawling up the walls and racing down the hallway, catching immediately and burning up their trail. Ray had splashed the drapes so they were starting to catch too, and within the course of a few action fuelled seconds there was the beginning of an inferno at his back.

He laughed, quickly jumped out before it could catch up to him. He looked over and saw Michael dive out, doing a roll just to show off because he knew Gavin would be waiting for him. He, too, glanced back, watching the fire burning everything in sight, the roaring reaching his ears as the heat started seeping out of the windows. He grabbed Gavin’s hand and they began to run for the designated meeting spot, but not before sharing a heated kiss, feeling the building begin to burn behind them.

They heard Geoff’s warcry as he and Jack lit up the office and the hall. The two oldest men were holding the open flame lighter to everything as they ran, having already hit their main marks successfully. They lit up the drapes, the paintings on the walls, anything they could reach as they barely outran the flame chasing hot on their heels. The lines of fire were eating the trail of accelerant that soaked the carpet, the walls, everywhere. Success burnt ran thrills through their bodies as they escaped out the open door and into the courtyard, running full pelt across it and jumping the fence in time to meet up with Ray and Ryan, who were shadowing across the lot as they made their way to the hill.

Ray let another loud whoop escape him as he grabbed Gavin’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled up the rest of the hill, and then they were all there, safe and sound and panting like hell, mad grins on all their faces as they watched the first of the fire make itself known from the outside of the building.

‘There, in the top floor of A block.’ Jack pointed, and they all looked. A moment later, Ryan nodded smugly.

‘Of course, my floor’s burning first.’

‘Whatever, Rye-Bread,’ Gavin teased. Michael’s hand tensed on his. ‘Ooh, look, my building! You can see it in two windows!’ he grinned. Ray nodded, watching his floor intently, waiting for it to light up and prove his work, and a moment later it did.

Seconds later smoke wisped out of the office and Geoff crowed, victory running high through all of them.‘We did good.’

Michael, Gavin and Ray let out a cheer that Jack quickly shushed. ‘Look at that baby burn,' he murmured.

‘It’s fucking beautiful,’ Ryan agreed, and they watched as flames started licking out of the open windows. Smoke was beginning to pour out in earnest, and they knew the fire was starting to do some serious damage. They could see it now, in each of the buildings, and Gavin pointed out that even the conjoining corridor was burning.

The first explosion happened in the cafeteria, where Ryan had left the gas running to purposely trigger it. Geoff gave an approving nod and Gavin shivered, excitement coursing through all of them, and when two consecutive explosions rung through the air Michael pulled him close and kissed him hard.

The blaze was really burning now, the fire chewing through the school at an insane rate. The office and cafeteria were completely demolished, the explosions having done their work and destroying any trace of them. The main building blocks were burning like crazy; smoke was pouring out of the windows and flames were visible as they lit the building up from the inside out. The side buildings were no better off, completely engulfed in beautiful, destructive flames, and they could hear the roaring of the fire from where they stood.

Nearly every arsonist wants to watch their work, and their group was no exception. They knew they’d have to leave soon, before the cops started turning up, but for now they could enjoy in the moment.They were jostling each other and talking each other up, revelling in their success as they watched the school go up in flames. Jack was laughing at something Geoff said, Ryan rolling his eyes and ignoring the sarcastic comment from Ray that made Michael give him a small shove, one that Gavin narrowly intercepted, and to them it was perfect.

They stood together, shoulder to shoulder, silhouetted on the top of that small hill as the first of the fire trucks started to arrive, too little and too late. They weren’t worried- they knew the blaze would have to run its own course now. It was unstoppable, and no amount of small town firefighters would be able to ruin their work.

They stood together, all six of the excited, slightly insane arsonists, and they imagined they were watching the whole world burn.


End file.
